


Sana's Eid Party, Part A - Nothing left to say

by AllTheShadesofBlueleft



Series: The Four Lost Days - and everything in between. [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Noora and WIlliam dissapeared for four days, Noorhelm - Freeform, Post-Canon, SKAM - Freeform, Skam Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShadesofBlueleft/pseuds/AllTheShadesofBlueleft
Summary: It's Sanas Eid celebration.Fingers intertwined in each other, Noora and William walk with fast steps towards his car.Excitement and happiness lingering in the air.A look back on those hidden four days after Eva's Birthday, where nobody was being able to reach them.Skam Season 4 Last Episode, Flashback, Canon





	Sana's Eid Party, Part A - Nothing left to say

                                                   
  
  
   
                                              **Nothing left to say.**  
                                ________________________________________

The mild warm dampen air off the midsummer night was laying heavily but kinda light on everybody.  
There was a content mumble of voices and occasional laughter.   
  
„Noora Amalie Sætre what happened to you" William chuckled, grinning at her, while they were fast walking or more like  
almost running in the direction of his car. 

Noora felt her heartbeat racing and her cheeks warming as she moved with big steps next to William, holding his hand tightly.  
An excited and amused laugh came over her lips, as she dryly answered: „I got to know you."   
She felt her chest light and incredibly content as the warmth of his hand went over into hers.  
Looking at him, from the corner of her eyes she saw him smiling freely which, was rather a content, sweet grin, that most people rarely got to see.  
  
But Noora had become not most people to him. And William not every other guy to her.

.  
She felt like both of them finally let go when they talked in these last four days. 

There were a lot of talking.  
Across the room and distant. Disappointment and hurt lingering in the air. 

Mumbled words as they were pressed to each others body as if, if they'd let go of one another,  
they would not be able to find each other again, desperately trying to take the other one in.

They talked while the first light fell through the cracks of the white curtains and let the room feel warm.  
Kisses were hushed on cheeks and noses drew on the lines of jaws.  
  
He awed at her skin, which had taken a light brown tone, but only a bit and still looking as easily breakable as her  
former pale one.   
His fingers wandering down her spine, feeling the muscles of her back and her almost soft hips. He loved her body.  
Blue eyes catching his during the blue hour and its creeping shadows arriving. 

  
They were standing in front of each other. He was close. Her back leaning against the window frame, fumbling with fingers.  
Noora saw the hurt in his brown eyes, saw his whole face being caught in an expression of hurt and surrender.  
He loved her. Needed her. Her love. Her being.

She was so strong. Sometimes he wondered if she always had this sense for morality  
and tried to be a good human, fighting to be loved for it.   
He loved her angst and her insecurities.  
He didn't need to be perfect. He was allowed to feel his fears, without being punched by them, thanks to her.

At one point there was nothing what could have been said or done. There was no need to speak anymore.  
  
There was only the need to be together - not necessarily in a sexual way, just to be as close to the other, as one could be.  
  
He was laying on the lower edge off the bed, his feet resting on the wooden floor.   
They had been quiet for quite some time now, watching the night turn tomorrow, feeling the dark blue brighten.  
Her eyes laid on his face wandering to brown curls, lost in the quietness of the moment. William watched her lost gaze,  
the corners of her mouth relaxed, a particular view in her bright blue eyes.

Those eyes with their questions in them. Burning with feelings, which made William literally lose his mind. 

He was thoroughly captivated. Mostly, he was quite good at holding it together, but he would have done anything for Noora.  
Since they had talked it felt like a veil was lifted, and he was now able to see her clearer.   
  
Noora leaned forward, making the bed sheets rustle. Absently she touched his cheekbone. Lost in dark brown hair.  
The sudden need to kiss her overwhelmed William, as the tension which earlier was suppressed by content, broke free.  
He placed his hand behind her neck and softly pulled her face to his. The blonde was caught by his touch, being so lost in her stroking.  
  
As his fingers went under her hair and smoothly touched her sensitive neck skin, a spark went through her core.  
  
Those Lips.  
She could feel them still being swollen from their desperate cuddle action, which had led to a lot of soft, long kisses.  
Faces pressed into the same pillow, leaving no space between them. Legs intertwined, not wanting to let go.

  
He softly broke the kiss, and slowly came up to sit. Her neck was still gently in his palm and he found his way to kiss her behind her earlobe,  
which made Noora hum quietly.

When he arrived at Eva's Birthday Party and saw her surprised face, he realized the exact moment when he fell in love with the blonde girl.   
  
Her sassiness was intriguing from the moment she started talking to him. He'd seen her before when he was supposed to pick up Vilde.  
Blonde wavy hair damp from the warm light rain. Feet struggling a bit, trying to find ground in the grass.  
The light, and amused caught look on her face.

This was the first time William really noticed her.  
The blondes laugh, as Chris (B.) said they had to deliver some more bags, distracting his eye, though he actually was supposed to   
concentrate on Vilde.

Then she stood in front of him.  
In the middle of the school yard.  
  
Her chin high, eyes beautiful but with a look of anger and disdain in them. He could feel her right in front off him, calling him out.  
Being smart and confident.   
The tall guy could literally make out her presence in front of him. The space she took. Her fierce loud emotions, looking at him.  
He had wondered on that day, how she knew how to hit the jackpot with what she said.

The tall brown haired guy loved to see her perplexed, and slightly embarrassed for once, when he told her how fucking beautiful she was.

The moment William thought of though, as he arrived at Evas Birthday and saw his former girlfriend turn around, was when she sat across from him,  
with his own guitar in her lap.   
First she was just adorable and funny as she took a deep dramatic breath and started to sing „I feel it in my fingers...".    
  
As she slightly stopped joking around and began to play „More than words" her voice changed and her eyes got a shy and serious,  
almost questioning look -

             ...he saw in her eyes how it could feel to love this girl, and be loved by her.

                                  ___________________________________________  
  
  
By then Noora also reacted. His soft kiss went directly through her, and she responded with a lot more passion.  
  
William shifted, taking her up with him on his bed.  
She gently dropped into the white pillows, dragging him down with her. A move that held so much longing for him, he felt it in his whole body.  
  
„God I missed you" he whispered, as he landed on her, wrapping both arms around the blondes head and kissing her face. Her cheeks, her temples and lips.

Noora didn't know she could want someone like that. Wanting them so badly not for closeness or faked intimacy, or even comfort, but for the simple purpose  
of loving their personality, just for being who they were. Showering them with true love because you wanted that specific person to be the happiest on earth.  
  
She didn't know the passion and lust she could feel for someone. Completely losing it when he stood in front of her. Hovering tall and close. Making her feel dizzy and lost of control. He wanted her so badly, she could see it in his eyes, and that alone was enough.  
His chest, his warmth, the soft hardness of his abdomen with his never stopping pumping heart. 

The deep soft murmur her favorite sound in the world.  
She wondered if it was because it was Williams, or because she listened to that specific heart so often, and so closely once for a while,  
that she fell in love with its particular sound and the feeling of love while listening to it.

Loving him, and being loved by him went through her whole body. She was who she was before she met him.  
But loving him, entrusting him with that love, made her free in a way she hadn't known before. It enabled her to let go of her fear.  
  
Her fear not to be enough or to be hurt. Always everybody on an arms' length, so nobody would get too close  
to love her ..or not love her and most important, not too close to leave her.  
  
These fears made Noora not stop her concentrated but irritated packing of clothes and books, as she packed her bags  
on that autumn morning in London. He had been distant and hurt, but at the same time desperate to love her.  
But she couldn't take it anymore. 

Her hands trembled insanely when she walked through the airport to her gate. A certain numbness in her brain,  
paralyzed by adrenalin, fear and all the hidden, locked up feelings, which she didn't allow herself to feel at that moment.  
Or she would've broken down on the airport carpet, between rows of blue seats next to high and wide windows.  
  
So she walked. Straight, and concentrated on counting the gates, looking for her flight number on the screens.

                                               __________________________________

  
Their new trust made Nooras love free, and Williams for her, in return.  
  
 She wanted him close by her. There were no words more need to be said. No silences more to be survived. Or needed.  
Just his need for her and her need to be with him.  
  
He launched his hips slightly under hers and Noora curled her legs around him. All the while their lips only parted for  
stolen moans and short breaths. His mouth gently caressed hers with despair she never encountered before.   
She stole a swollen lip of his between hers and bit softly.

„Jesus"  William moaned.   
  
Feeling the blonde shiver underneath him as a response, only turned him on more. He needed to feel her skin.  
  
His hands slowly stroking underneath the hem of her shirt, leaving trails of goosebumps.  
„herregud" She pushed him upwards, a single fluent movement, gripped to his shirt, and landed with his help on top of him.  
  
The light was barely morning, almost enabling her to make out the brown in his eyes.  
Her sight slowly giving color back to the spectrum.

When she looked at him, he couldn't understand how she was sitting in his lap. Smiling. Bright blond hair waving around  
her face, falling slightly above her shoulders. Looking at him like this.  
„Fy faen jeg elsker deg" he whispered.

Her hands trailed down, tugging on his shirt, pulling him up towards her and at the same time his shirt up his chest.  
His firm abdomen exposed, she settled one hand gently on the soft skin. A racing pulse and heat meeting her fingers.  
  
As they both got rid of their shirts, Noora leaned forward pressing a wretched and long kiss on his lips.  
The blondes kisses felt freer now, and he smirked. Feeling Williams lips curl, she laughed silently and blinked her eyes open.  
A hushed „what's up" at his skin.

„I like the new relaxed Noora...." William rolled the r in her name like nobody else did,  
     „...not that I don't admire the old one, but this one could be fun as well" he chuckled deeply and tightend his grip on her hips,   
strolling his heands down and pulling her closer in his lap.   
„Herregud!" she laughed throwing her head backwards.  
  
William pulled her back closer, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the small elevation of her breast.  
A quiet moan slipping of her lips, surprised from the sudden turn.

This, hearing her, was one of his greatest pleasures.  
Her firm sometimes skeptical, protesting voice let go completely and lose composure. That he was able to make her sound like this,  
that was fucking beautiful to him.

Her soft hands stroked his shoulders and she planted kiss after kiss on the hollow of his neck.  
Williams hands firmly resting on her hips again, he pushed her down on his groin and dragged her solidly back to him.  
 He doubtlessly needed her now. Wanting to feel her completely naked and warm soft body on him.  
  
His right hand slowly wandered from her hip to her belly button. The blondes hands simultaneously going down on his sides,  
nails leaving feelable paths on his skin, stopping only shortly to trail the three lines of his tattoo.  
The brown haired boys other hand wandered up to the hollow of her shoulder blades.  
Noora slightly lifted herself from him as his right hand went under the hem of her sweatpants and her panties  
and slowly pushed them down. Never breaking their lips apart.  
  
Getting him pant less was rather a bit of a shuffle, since his jeans got too tight. 

Jeans and everything landed somewhere. The room warm thanks to the heating, and got brighter by the second, shifting to a soft blue.

As she sat back on him, feeling him hard between them, made her realize how greatly she missed this, his body and warmth, actually feeling him.  
  
„Herregud Noora" he raggedly groaned out as she slowly slipped on him. She was warm and being inside her was almost more than he could handle.  
  
Not feeling her like this for 8 months was an agony he now first fully realized. He dragged her body closer to his own.  
Both arms wrapped around his neck tightly, sitting on top of him. Chests pressed together,  
leaving no space, and he pushed into her.

Noora let out a little surprised gasp as she snapped for air, feeling light-headed. She could plainly melt now.  
William looked at her. Her blue eyes closed, lashes shuttering, her head was slightly falling back. As she slowly moved back and forth, he watched her.  
Lost and only for him to see like this.  
_‚God is she beautiful'_  
  
His lips hushed kisses against her collar bone moving up to her neck, leaving a trail of tingling sensation on her skin. The pleasure of this sensation made her moan.

As he cupped her small breast with both of his hands, kissing each, biting her nipples slightly, she whispered his name.  
  
Hearing her use his real name and not the one she gave him in the beginning, Willhelm, which she still sometimes used to mock him,  
was a true delight, which made him smile bride. He loved it that he could make her this pleasured.

As they got more passionately, the paces of their moving bodies got more intense and hurried. Noora could feel his hands on her back, feel how he moved with her,  
feel how he dragged her closer, and pushed in her with more lust and strength behind each push. Hear him breath and moan, causing her to almost lose her mind.  
  
Suddenly William threw her on her back, making the blonde fall into the pillows.   
  
The blondes breathing heavily and her chest moving fast, showing her torso and stomach tremble. She looked at him, blue eyes meeting his.  
Lingering at his face, him hovering above her, on both sides of her head a hand, folding them around.

Nooras left hand reached up to his stomach trailing down to his belly button. His skin was so warm.  
Actually fucking hot. She couldn't believe how horny she was, just by looking at him. This wasn't something she used lived out without anyone but him.

Seeing his chest, his hips, his dark eyes.   
Noora couldn't believe she felt like this.  
  
She wanted him to come down, closer to her own skin again.  
But he had another thought. William gently took her wrists between his fingers,  
raising both hands slightly above her head. 

He sheepishly grinned at her, to which Noora raised her eyebrows in an amused questioning look, and pursed her lips in expectation.  
His hands slowly wandered down along her body up to her thighs. She felt every single fingertip of his, their eyes locked.  
  
As William lifted himself up, he left her in the pillows, until he was in front of her bent knees.

For a moment lost in thoughts the tall guy caressed her knees, before he returned his look back to meet hers and slowly spread her legs.  
Just his look and this movement made her move her hips in anticipation.   
  
„Wooow, where are you going"  
„You know where I'm going and you used to love it"  he grinned this smile, which made her go insane and sank down between her legs.  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered shut and her head sunk back into the pillows, when his lips touched her sensitive skin.

When she lifted her arms again and rested on her elbows, William was kissing her inner thighs.  
She reached her hand down for his brown hair and softly dove in it.

This was different sex. This was new.   
  
They had had mind-blowing sex before. Pressed on walls, discreetly stolen away from parties, with the urgent need to feel the other one.  
In the shower with the hot water raining down on them. The soap washed away, leaving heated bodies compressed to each other.  
  
But this... this was lost. They were losing each other in one another.

As she almost reached her high, and barely could take any more he looked up at her, admiring the view.  
She had crashed in the pillows, hands resting on her face. Her cheeks colored bright red and her swollen lips letting air escape hesitantly.

She blushed even more as he crawled up to her.   
  
„You are so hot" William said, which made her grin.   
„And you are the devil, you know that, right?"   
  
He sank back between her, taking her face in his palms.   
„Jeg er forelsket i deg" I am in love with you, he breathed at her lips.  
„And I love you" she hushed as they met.

Feeling him, pressing down on her, his weight, his arms wrapped around her, all the warmth of him, Noora loved everything  
in this moment of time. It was like time stopped, and she felt an overwhelming sensation of love for him. This defiant, absorbing,  
black whole of a guy.  
   
„Jesus Noora..... oh god"   
He couldn't stop himself anymore. Couldn't be gentle anymore.  
Her body moved with him and her hips pressed against him, inviting him in deeper.   
He thrusted a few times more, and let go.   
  
Everything, his whole body melted with hers.  
He was utterly shocked as the waves of the orgasm hit him. His head fell in the curve of her neck, sinking in blonde hair. 

Feeling William pulsating inside of her and losing it, was what Noora needed to be pushed over the edge too.  
He groaned and breathed heavenly into her shoulder. Moaning her name.  
She turned her head, eyes closed, kissing his head again and again.  
Still getting waves, still feeling him inside her slowly moving. They were sweaty, hot and breathless moaning mess. 

He slightly slipped off, right next to her. His arms still wrapped around her pulling her closer. His legs were trembling  
and his lower body half felt insanely weak.    
Noora nestled her nose, laying her head on his chest, smiling in deep contentment when she heard the familiar sound.  
  
                                                   __________________________________________

  
When they almost reached his car she laughed causing him to look at her, pulling her closer.  
  
"You know I can't believe I am saying this but I am so happy to see your new car right now... way more leg room" she chuckled against his lips.


End file.
